1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of color compensation, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of color compensation capable of color-compensating to a desired color when an expressed color is distorted when displayed on a displaying apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oftentimes, color represented on a displaying apparatus is distorted during an image signal transmission or by the influence of external light used for camera photography. Especially when the color that is distorted is visually sensitive, such as the color of human skin (skin tone), the color needs to be compensated.
An apparatus for and a method of color compensation generally compensate for an input color to be as close as an original color in the event of color distortion. FIG. 1 is a view showing one example of a conventional method of color compensation, especially a method of compensating the skin tone. Referring to FIG. 1, a color preference axis A is set up. The color preference axis A is the reference used to compensate the skin tone, is set up. In FIG. 1, the preference axis A is shown in a YUV color space. After setting up the preference axis A, mapping is performed in order to have color value of the preference axis A by moving color existing in a certain area (area with slant lines in FIG. 1) adjacent to the preference axis A to the preference axis A. As shown, the preference axis A has an angle of either 123° or 117°. An example of this method is used by a TDA9178 chip manufactured by Philips Semiconductor.
Another compensation method is to detect the area of the skin tone in an entire image first, and skip the color enhancement for the detected area. However, the above apparatus for and method of color compensation has a problem in that the result of the color compensation is visually unsatisfactory as it moves the color of a certain area to a color value of a set up preference axis A without considering a preference of people or which does not perform color enhancement with respect to a certain area such as the skin tone. Moreover, as the method only compensates for hue, it is not possible to properly compensate for a distortion of the chroma or luminance of the color.